Mute With A Voice
by Nazygurl
Summary: A mute is a person who can't speak in any way shape or form, right? Well in the story that's not the case. Read to find out what I mean *evil smile* InuxOc


**Ummmm here's a short story I did when i was bored. It involves my Oc Hynaru. **

**I dont own anybody from Inuyasha. Only the people i created. That's it. **

**So Yah enjoy.**

* * *

Hynaru sat on the bridge that went over the stream. She stared into her reflection. She tried smiling but it was only faint. She had one thing on her mind and that was the half demon that she traveled with, Inuyasha. Her heart would race when she was around him.

Her feelings for him were endless. If she could tell him her feeling she would. Your probably asking why she doesn't just do it right? There were two things keeping her from it; Inuyasha's heart belonged to her good friend Kagome, and she was mute (or so they thought.)

Facing the fact she just sighed and shrugged it off. The sun was slowly going down but she didn't notice. As far she knew her friends were back in Kaede's Village resting. Looking around she made sure she was alone. Then she closed her eyes and began singing.

Her voice was beautiful. Her hands were held together. She slowly swayed side to side as her voice was carried by the wind.

_When the going_

_Gets bad_

_You're here by my side_

_When I'm in pain_

_I woooon't dare cry…_

_I can only wish… you'll hold me tight…_

_As we sleep the night_

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He looked up at the sky and tilted his head slightly. _Huh…_

"You hear that too? Right?" Kagome asked as she looked around.

"It sounds like a girl…" Shippo commented.

"It's so beautiful… Do you think it could just be a demon?" Sango wondered. She knew that some demons only sang at night to lure prey.

"Maybe…It seems to be coming from the forest. You don't think it could be Hynaru,do you?"

The group thought for a second then they all shook their heads. They knew that Hynaru was mute. She could only hum or make little noises. Singing is the same as speaking so it was highly unlikely.

Inuyasha stood up, the wind was carrying the same scent of Hynaru. He turned to leave but was stopped by the voice of Kagome .

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Hynaru… She's been out long enough."

Kagome eyed him for a second then nodded. After all Inuyasha did always go get Hynaru before the sun went completely down but it was still a little too light out.

Inuyasha ran threw the tree's toward the voice. Everyone just relaxed as the song continued to go.

_Maybe… Our love would last if you…knew the truth. _

_I can't bare the pain… as my heart rips in two_

Inuyasha listened to the lyrics carefully. He couldn't help but feel bad for the singer.

_A smile is all I can give…when you are in view_

_I want to say those words…_

_ Those very three words…_

_But I know that they would make trouble…_

Inuyasha came into view of the stream. To his surprise he saw the very person he thought it was, Hynaru. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was singing. One of the things she said she couldn't do. Instead of interrupting her, he just listened and watched.

_So for now I'll stand and watch…As you give your love to her…_

_I'll keep my secret locked away…_

_Until the very day..._

_I…leave._

Hynaru fell to her knees and placed one hand on her heart. Tears slid down her face and landed in the flowing water of the stream.

"Hynaru…?"

The girls eyes widened and her heart felt as if it jumped out of her chest. She jumped to her feet and slowly turned around. She saw the very person she was singing about.

"You… I thought. You lied to me…to us."

She shook her head and picked up her notebook and pencil on the floor. She began writing and then held it up. The note read: I can't talk…I can only sing…

Inuyasha read it and then looked up at her. "That makes no sense…"

Again she started writing again.

~I was cursed when I was little. By an old lady. She said my mouth was a horrible item and that it needed to be stopped. She made me mute. Unable to speak words normally. Only able to harmonize. ~

Inuyasha studied her face. He was unsure if she was telling the truth. He just sighed and decided to believe her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hynaru just looked down and shrugged.

Inuyasha took a step closer to her. There was something else that was bothering him. Her song…

"Hynaru who was that song …about?"

She looked up at him and blushed. She wanted to lie and tell him it wasn't about anyone, but Inuyasha was too smart for that. He was acting as if he knew it was about him.

He took another step closer to her shortening the gap between them. The closer he got the redder her face turned.

"Hynaru…" he said softly as he continued stepping closer. "Tell me…"

She looked down and closed her eyes tightly. Her heart was beating faster than it should have. Her body felt weak. There was a voice that screamed at her to tell him but she couldn't. He didn't belong to her, he was Kagome's. She couldn't do that to her best friend.

"Was it fo-" Before he could finish, she ran across the bridge and deeper into the forest. She ducked under the limbs of the trees. She wanted to run away forever. Run as far as her legs would take her. She came to a stop by a moldy green tree.

Finally ,after holding so much in, she let her tears flow and fell to the ground. She picked herself up and whipped her eyes.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to catch up. He looked at the crying mute and smelled the salt from the tears. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hynaru turned around and looked him in the eyes. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Hynaru loved his embrace. She felt so safe with him. He was so warm and so comfortable. She finally got to experience what Kagome did. Letting her tears flow she dug her face into him.

"It was for me…Wasn't it?"

He felt her head move up and down slowly. His grip on her tightened. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

Hynaru pushed away from him and looked to the side.

"I'm sorry…I forgot. It's just…even though you can't talk…I can still hear you. But still. You could have told me in a note…"

This made her look at him. She stared into his eyes. Was he blind or something. Why was he making such a big deal of her feelings. He would never be able to understand her, not like her could understand Kagome. They wouldn't be able to have conversations. She was weak, a mere human. No powers. No weapon. No voice. Why would anyone want a mute?

"I could tell you loved me. The way you avoided me and Kagome. The way you wouldn't even look at our direction." He paused, while closing his eyes, and took her hand "But…I don't love her. I love someone else…Because she's different."

Great. Just what Hynaru needed to hear. There was someone else. She wanted to walk away but he was holding her hand.

"I think I'll let her know now" He pulled her into him again and this time bringing his face close to hers.

"Guess who it is" He said before placing his lips against hers.

Hynaru wanted to melt. Inuyahsa, the one person she loved with all her being was there, kissing her. She slowly returned the kiss. He held her in his arms for a good minute before separating their lips.

"It's not you" he smirked. Hynaru just made one of hercute silent giggles and rested her head on his chest. She knew he was joking.

He picked her up and headed toward the village. Hynaru sang a happy tune as they went.

She might have been mute but she still had a voice that even Inuyasha could understand.

* * *

**Heh I like it. Did you? I hope so... :'( **

**Don't be mean T^T Cuz if you didn't...I don't care .**

**Anywaaaaaays. The song she was singing was one I made up. **

**It's called "Secret Heart" **

**I sing it around the house so I decided to put it in a story. . **

**But yah if you liked review ^.^ Byyyyeeeee**


End file.
